


i saw you there (so beautiful)

by blackorchids



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackorchids/pseuds/blackorchids
Summary: A cozy afternoon in Topanga's. Lucas has never been happier.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Maya Hart
Comments: 9
Kudos: 112





	i saw you there (so beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicwritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwritings/gifts).



> written for a prompt on tumblr!
> 
> title from miranda cosgrove's adorable song _shakespeare_ & i def recommend it

Topanga’s is warm in the afternoon despite the snow on the ground outside, the sunlight pouring in through the windows and illuminating the little flecks of dust that are dancing in the air. Once the initial after-school crowd has left, the place is quiet enough that Maya’s mom tells them to hold down the fort while she takes out the garbage and hovers in the alley to make a likely embarrassing phone call to Shawn.

Maya watches her go for a minute before turning her attention back to the book she’s meant to be reading for her English class. She frowns at it for a few long seconds and then abruptly lurches forward to steal the second half of Lucas’ blueberry scone. She looks smug enough about it that he decides not to tell her that he’d left it for her in the first place.

The scone gets Maya through another hour or so of quietly reading the same three paragraphs over and over again while Lucas adds the finishing touches to his DBQ essay for AP World History. Mr. Matthews is taking his first AP class very seriously, though Maya and Zay tell endless stories of how much of a party _regular_ world history is these days.

Lucas would like to get the essay finished before Maya completely gives up for the afternoon, because once she puts her mind to it, there’s no way he’ll get any work done with her full attention on luring him away from school-related things.

When he looks up though, her head is resting on one hand, ropes of blonde hair spilling everywhere and catching the sun like liquid gold, as she doodles little flowers in the margins of her—borrowed—book. Her phone lights up with a text from Riley and Lucas watches her eyes drift over to it almost sleepily, but she makes no move to open it, returning her attention to lazily adding leaves to some of her roses.

She starts humming, quiet and pretty, and in the late afternoon sunshine, she is the picture of relaxed contentment, and it’s all Lucas can do to keep his eyes away from her for more than a few seconds at a time. His conclusion is rushed and will probably lose him a few points off the total, but he hardly cares.

Maya looks up at him the second he starts packing away his finished essay, head lolling a little on her hand, lips curling into a little grin, and she pushes her book towards him with her pen, pouting a little plaintively.

He picks it up and flips back the three pages of progress she’s made in the past _three hours_ , frowning at her for show and trying not to let a smile break through when she wrinkles her nose at him, shrugging like _what can you do?_ is a valid excuse. Lucas starts at the beginning of the chapter, reading aloud quietly enough that the few other patrons of Topangas won’t be disturbed.

When he gets to the end of the right page, he looks up at Maya again as he turns it, takes advantage of her closed eyes to really look at her for several long seconds. Lucas loses his breath a little at the sight. Thinks that he could happily stay in this cramped little booth for the rest of his life so long as Maya keeps looking like this.

He’s saying it before he even realizes, but he can hardly bring himself to regret it once it’s out there, floating between them like the dust motes.

“I love you.”

He almost thinks she hasn’t heard—that she’s maybe fallen asleep in the sun like a cat—until the toes of her boot collide with his shin just over the far side of painful.

She leaves her foot there though, caught between his calves, and, though she doesn’t open her eyes, her smile grows, like she’s been waiting a long time for him to get with the program.

Lucas keeps reading.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://www.rosalinesbenvolio.tumblr.com/)! maybe send me a prompt of your own ;)


End file.
